Percabeth One-Shots A-Z
by meriingue
Summary: Self explanatory title. Will include Percabeth one-shots, mostly rated T. Some of them will be AU, and others not. I'll also take requests, but they have to fit in with one of the upcoming letters.
1. Chapter 1: As Usual

**Chapter 1: As usual**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, the series would probably suck. But Rick Riordan owns the series, so Percy Jackson doesn't suck.**

**Setting: Sometime after HoO**

Percy walks into the Athena cabin, and he notices that the cabin is completely deserted, except for Annabeth, who was sitting pretzel style on her bed. _She's reading a book, as usual, _Percy thinks.

Percy sits onto the edge of Annabeth's bunk. "Hey Perce," Annabeth says, not bothering to look up from her book.

"Annabethhh~" Percy wails, trying to get the wisdom daughter's attention.

"Mmm?" she mumbles back, flipping the page. Percy groans and wonders how he would grab her attention. He lays his head onto Annabeth's lap and plays with Annabeth's golden curls, twirling them around his finger. She doesn't complain, much less notice what her boyfriend was doing.

"Chiron wants to see you," Percy lies, hoping Annabeth would finally look up from her stupid book.

"Can't find it, give me a few more days," was her reply. _That made no sense, _Percy thinks. And so he tries again.

"What do you want for dinner?" he says. Annabeth doesn't reply for a while, and Percy repeats his question again. Then again. And then again. Finally, Annabeth answers.

"The fire's still hot, go warm yourself up," Annabeth grumbles, flipping the page once again.

"I love you?" Percy says hopefully. No reply.

"Yo, Wisegirl. You there?"

No reply.

This is greatly annoying Percy. Before he can stop himself, Percy grabs Annabeth's book and rips it out of her hands. Annabeth's head snaps up, followed by a death glare.

"Percy," Annabeth says slowly. Still glaring. "Give the book back."

"No," Percy replies, then runs out the Athena cabin. Annabeth darts out as well, immediately catching sight of Percy running towards the lake. She follows.

Percy is at the edge of the lake, and Annabeth is approaching. "I'm warning you, Seaweed Brain," she says dangerously. "Give me that book back before I rip out your lungs and gouge your eyeballs." Percy feels shivers run down his spine, but he hides it.

"Oh, getting feisty aren't you, Wise Girl?" he smirks, and then jumps into the lake. Annabeth lets out an irritated groan.

"Perseus Jackson! I swear I'll murder you once you come back up!" she screams down into the water. The only response was a bunch of air bubbles surfacing. Annabeth makes a frustrated noise. Then, she gets an evil idea that she really shouldn't use, but it's a matter of life and books.

"Percy, if you don't give me that book," Annabeth warns. "I'm breaking up with you." Of course, she didn't mean it, but it got Percy. In a milisecond, he was onshore, gasping and shoving a completely dry book towards Annabeth. Annabeth smirks and takes the book.

"Meanie," he pouts. Then his face turns a bit frightened. "But no break up, right?"

Annabeth chuckles, and then presses her lips against Percy really quickly. "No, I'd never do that Seaweed Brain," she grins. Percy looks relieved and then kisses Annabeth, who automatically sinks into Percy's soft, warm lips, and-

"Ahem."

The couple jumps apart, Percy landing on his butt, to see Malcolm standing there, looking bright red. "It's time to do the cabin inspections, Annabeth," he mutters, still flushed. Annabeth turns tomato red, and stammers okay, and then follows Malcolm away, giving Percy a silent apology.

* * *

When Annabeth comes and inspects Percy's cabin, she is surprised.

"There is actually no dirty underwear this time! I think I'll give you a 2.5," she says, scribbling the number onto the notepad. Percy pouts.

"What!? Only a 2.5?!" he gives her his puppy seal face. "I don't get extra for being your boyfriend?" Annabeth laughs and pushes Percy's face away gently. "Nope. No extra points, Seaweed Brain, and you can't change my mind. Like usual." Annabeth is just about to turn arounf and open the door to leave when Percy hugs her from behind and plants a kiss on Annabeth's neck.

She lets out a soft moan, and lets her body fall against Percy's for a moment. He then pushes Annabeth against the wall and kisses her hungrily, as if he could never get enough of her. Annabeth allowed Percy's tongue to slide past her lips and to explore her mouth, letting out small moans occasionally. Annabeth pushed her fingers through Percy's hair, enjoying the silky feeling running against her fingertips. Percy grabs at her waist, pushing himself closer towards her.

When they finally pull apart, they are both breathing heavily, and Annabeth's hair is messed up pretty badly, her lips also swollen. She blushes furiously and doesn't face Percy.

"You know, that isn't going to get you a higher score on your Cabin Inspection, right?" she says haughtily. She's so stubborn, as usual.

"Aw," I groan. I don't need to even look; I know she's smirking. "Don't roll your eyes, Wisegirl," I scold her, as if she were a child. "That's very rude."

"Whatever. Seeya, Seaweed Brain."

And with that, she walks out of the room, her beautiful golden ponytail swishing behind her, as usual.

* * *

Percy awakens to the terrible screams of his girlfriend. Chiron had allowed them to sleep in the same room as long as there was no "funny business", because they were the only ones who could calm each other down.

"Percy!" Annabeth screams before sitting up quickly, causing Percy to jump. Her eyes were wide and frantic, and she was sweating pretty badly. Then her face contorts and begins to sob. A horrible, awful sound to Percy's ears, as he pulls Annabeth close to him and hugs her tightly.

"Shh... I'm here, Annabeth," Percy mumbles, and Annabeth lets out another strangled sob before burying herself into Percy pajama, drenching it with tears. Percy doesn't mind.

Inhaling Percy's scent had always been Annabeth's favorite thing to do whenever something frightened her. His embrace, to her, meant that she was going to be safe. He smelled of sand and the fresh ocean, sort of like Camp Half-Bloods lake. He smelled of the beach, and it always made Annabeth feel at home.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Percy asks gently, and Annabeth shakes her head vigorously, burying her face deeper into Percy's shirt. He carefully runs his hand through her curls, making sure not to tug on any.

"You'll be okay, Annnabeth. I promise, okay?" Percy whispers to her. "Together?"

"Together," Annabeth whispers back, shutting her eyes and gripping Percy tight, as usual.

* * *

Percy opens his eyes to a smiling Annabeth, whose eyes were still puffy from last night's nightmares, but better. Her sparkling grey eyes piercing him, and her blonde curls as beautiful as ever, even as a tangled mess.

Annabeth points at Percy's mouth, her own smile tugging up into more of a smirk, as she says. "You're drooling. As usual."


	2. Chapter 2: Better than Blue Cookies

**It's been... like... 4 months since I updated? See, this is why I do one-shots xD. I'm super sorry about the ****_really _****long wait, but at least they're one-shots, right? Haha...**

**Well, this is gonna be an AU, keep that in mind. This is extremely random.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Percy Jackson or his Wisegirl. If I did, I wouldn't be on this website. Duh.**

* * *

It was Annabeth's sixth birthday, and her family didn't seem to care at all. When she announced that she was six this morning, her step-mother rolled her eyes and continued to eat her breakfast in peace. Her father shifted uncomfortably, looking like he thought he should have something, but he kept his mouth shut.

She didn't have any friends to go to, since it the kids at school thought it was weird that a kindergartener knew how to do Algebra and Geometry. It wasn't weird, Annabeth had convinced herself, she was just different (and smarter than them). There wasn't a problem with that, right?

Every kid in her school (well, most kids) had a "best friend" who they always played with at recess. Annabeth considered her books to be her best friends, since nobody wanted to play with a girl who read books with six-hundred pages all day.

Annabeth decided to head to the library on her own, since she figured that her step-mom wouldn't even notice if she were gone, nor would she care.

She grabbed her bike and pedaled of to the local public library, which was luckily only two blocks away from her house. The library was a large building, especially to a fresh six-year old, but Annabeth knew it by heart, each one of the three floors. She scraped her feet against the ground to stop her bike before she crashed into the nearby tree, and whipped off her helmet.

She slid off her bike, ready for an day full of magical day of defeating dark wizards and fighting along shadow-hunters.

* * *

She ran her hands along the books, her grey eyes scanning them carefully. She considered rereading the Harry Potter series for the hundredth time, or maybe The Hunger Games. She noticed she was attracting a lot of attention, her being so small and in the Teen Section of the library, but she was used to it.

"Excuse me," a lady on her right said. Annabeth glanced at her name tag, which read _Sierra. _"Would you like me to show you the picture book section?"

"No thank you," Annabeth said politely. "I was only pondering about which book I should read. Do you know where I can find Mockingjay? I've been dying to read it since I read the first two books of the series." Sierra's mouth dropped open, and could only wordlessly point at the bookshelf at Annabeth's right. Annabeth flashed her a polite smile and proceeded to check the bookshelf.

She found the book quickly, and then headed to her usual seat in the library, a couch by the largest window. To her disappointment, the seat was already occupied by a woman in her thirties with pitch black hair, scanning a magazine. Annabeth decided to take the couch across from her.

She found out that it was different from sitting next to the window, however. The sunlight didn't hit the pages in the way she was used to, and she couldn't feel the breeze from outside quite as well. She frowned repositioned herself on the couch, trying to get more comfortable. She anxiously glanced at the woman, praying silently that she would leave.

But she never did.

So Annabeth attempted to adjust herself in her new seat. She rested her head against the armrest and began scanning the next page, but was so rudely interrupted by a loud and eager voice.

"Mom!" a boy, who looked about her age, squealed excitedly. "I found it!"

Annabeth sat up and looked at the boy, who was running over to the woman with the black hair. She felt automatically drawn to his eyes, which were an unusual color of sea green, reminding Annabeth of the time she and her father visited the beach. Her stomach turned at the memory, uneasily remembering that was the time her father still cared for her.

"That's great, Percy!" the woman smiled, grabbing her son and putting him on her lap. Annabeth felt jealousy boil up inside of her, wishing that her mother or father would care about her like the woman cared for her son. She watched as his mother kissed him on the forehead and left to use to restroom. The boy got himself comfortable and opened the book he was so happy about. Annabeth glanced at the cover, and realized it was a comic book, and then found herself judging him.

"Comic books aren't real books," she said loudly. The boy looked up from his comic, startled.

"Were you talking to me?" he asked her curiously, his sea green eyes wide. She felt instant hatred towards the boy, mainly because of his stupid memory-triggering eyes. She rolled her grey eyes while managing to glare at him at the same time.

"No," she said, annoyed. "I was talking to another person nearby reading a comic book." The boy looked around.

"There's no one else here," he said blankly, confused. Annabeth groaned and slapped her forehead at the boy's stupidity. He frowned at her. "Why would you hit your forehead? You're going to hurt yourself."

"It's called sarcasm, Genius. I was talking to you," she glared at him. The boy swallowed hard.

"Your eyes are scary," he said innocently. "You're not very nice."

"Well, it's my birthday," she stated proudly. "I can be not very nice if I want to." The boy's eyes lit up at the first part of her sentence, and jumped off the couch to rummage in his mom's purse. Annabeth frowned at his sudden change of mood, and watched as he pulled out a zip lock bag filled with round... blue things, and held it up high proudly.

"Happy birthday," he said happily, reaching into the bag and pulling the thing out. "It's a blue cookie. My mom made it, and it's super good!" Annabeth was taken aback by this, since the boy, who was a total stranger to her, was the first one to acknowledge her birthday.

"You know there's no eating in the library, right?" Annabeth asked him.

"The librarian isn't here," he pointed out. Annabeth shrugged and took the cookie. Just because she was so smart didn't mean she had to be a goody two shoes all the time.

"Thanks," she said. Annabeth inspected it carefully, just to make sure it wasn't poisoned in somehow. In the end, she gave up; the boy seemed too innocent to try to trick her in anyway. Annabeth was about to take a bite into the cookie, when she took a glance at the boy. She stiffled her laughter when she noticed that saliva was trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

"You're drooling, did you know that?" she smirked. The boy, blushed a dark shade of red and wiped at the corner of his mouth, causing Annabeth to burst into laughter. She snapped the cookie in two and handed him a half. "Here," she said. "Since you clearly want it way more than I do."

"Thanks!" he beamed, grabbing it from her and shoving it into his mouth messily. Annabeth cringed slightly, but she couldn't help but smile at the boy's care-free attitude. She took a bite of the cookie as well, and felt the sweetness and warmth jump on her tongue immediately. Annabeth suddenly understood why the boy loved the cookies so much.

"I'm Annabeth, by the way," she said, holding her hand out. The boy beamed at her.

"I'm Percy!" he said energetically, grabbing her hand and shaking it vigorously. "I know you, you know. I've seen you at school! You're in Mrs. Kandra's class, right?" Annabeth smirked a little, noticing the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"Yeah," she replied casually.

"Do you wanna be friends?" he asked her happily. At this point, Percy decided that nothing was better than his blue cookies, but Annabeth was a close second. She nodded in agreement, genuinely excited. Maybe he could be her best friend! His eyes suddenly didn't seem so bad. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that point, his mom came back.

"C'mon, Percy," his mom said. "We have to get home. Paul's coming over for dinner." Percy waved Annabeth goodbye, then ran after his mother.

* * *

"C'mon Annie! Hurry up!"

Annabeth groaned as she laced up her converses as quickly as she could. "Don't call me Annie, jerk!" she called out the door, standing up and shouldering her new backpack. First day of middle school, and she decided it would be a fantastic idea to oversleep.

"Ready, Wisegirl?" Percy smirked at her once she got out the door. Annabeth rolled her eyes and raced over to his mom's car, where he was standing.

"Get your fat butt into the car and we can talk about ready," Annabeth snapped, shoving him lightly. He grinned at her and pushed himself into his car, sliding the car door shut behind them. "Good morning, Mrs. Jackson," she said politely, sitting down and buckling her seatbelt quickly.

"Good morning, Annabeth," Sally responded. "And really, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Sally."

"Of course, Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth replied, completely unaware by her mistake. Percy grinned at his best friend and nudged her. "Huh?" she said, her head snapping up. "Oh-I mean Sally," Annabeth covered up sheepishly. Percy smirked as his mom chuckled.

"I got blue cookies for lunch," he announced proudly.

"You're getting addicted," Annabeth groaned, shaking her head. "At this rate, you'll become fatter than an overweight blue whale." Percy pouted, and Annabeth laughed. She knew it was untrue; the boy was so scrawny it was impossible. She grew a good 4 inches taller than him over the summer, which scared Percy pretty badly. She found him staring at the top of her head often, as if wondering if she'd stay taller than him forever.

"You're just jealous of my looks," Percy complained. "You should stop stealing _my _cookies. You're the one who needs to lose weight." Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"_What _did you say?" she demanded, her voice dangerously low.

"_Nothing," _he squeaked, but Annabeth didn't drop it.

"You are _so _dead when we get out of the car," she said, her voice dripping with venom. Percy swallowed hard and scooted as far away from her as he could. Sally made a tsk-ing noise from the driver's seat.

"I thought I taught you better than that, Son," she said in mock-disappointment. "Never insult a woman's weight, under any circumstances." The car suddenly screeched to a stop. "And on that note, we're here!" Percy threw Annabeth a frightened expression, who glared straight back at him. They stared at each other in silence for a couple of seconds, and then Percy suddenly attacked the car door.

Sliding it open, he unbuckled his seatbelt quickly and was out of the car in a flash, screaming at the top of his lungs. Annabeth was out a second after, screaming _at _him.

"I'M TO PRETTY TO DIE!" Sally heard her son scream from a distance. Then a "Hey, this is a good way for you to lose some weight, Annie," followed by a dramatic screech of pain. Sally chuckled to herself as she started the engine again. The last thing she heard was, "Fine, you can have my cookies. Bully."

She wasn't surprised when Percy came home with a black eye, and Annabeth grinning and holding up a batch of blue cookies.

* * *

"How in the world did you get a D- on you review quiz?" Annabeth cried incredulously to her best friend. Percy grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"I don't know, it was really hard," he responded, taking a bite out of an apple. Annabeth rolled her eyes and crashed onto his bed, groaning in frustration, mumbling to herself. Percy sighed. "What's so bad about it?" he asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Annabeth semi-screamed. Percy winced. "IT'S FIFTH GRADE MATH, PERCY! HOW DO YOU NOT HOW TO DO IT? YOU'RE IN TENTH GRADE, FOR THE LOVE OF HERA!" She sighed deeply and sat down with a huff. "Goodness, I thought something like this would happen, but I didn't think it would be _this _bad. I need to tutor you. _Fifth _grade math, Percy."

"It's not _that _bad," Percy defended himself, his ego clearly damaged. "Not everyone was born with a genius brain like yours, Annie."

"Not everyone needs to be a genius to understand how to multiply, Percy," Annabeth shot back. "How'd you even pass ninth grade like this?" Percy opened his mouth, and Annabeth glared at him. "And _don't _say you cheated," she snapped. Percy closed his mouth.

"C'mon, Wisegirl!" Percy whined. "_Obviously, _my talents lie somewhere else than school. I mean, I'm a great socializer. _You_ have to social skills of a fifth grader." Annabeth rolled her eyes at that. "Also, you never had a boyfriend before. _You're in tenth grade!" _Percy mimicked.

"A boyfriend is the least of my worries," Annabeth huffed.

"I could hook you up," Percy winked suggestively, fighting back his laughter. Annabeth blushed deeply and shoved him, too lightly to seriously injure him, but hard enough for him to know she wasn't messing around. Percy grinned.

"Well, _if _you prefer to have a girlfriend over going to college, I'll leave you to be," Annabeth said.

"What if I did?" he asked her.

"I'll still tutor you anyway," Annabeth responded blankly, as if it were obvious. Percy rolled his eyes at that.

"Figures," he mumbled. Annabeth beamed at him. She turned around and slid her backpack off her shoulder, rummaging around in it, then pulling out her math textbook and notebook. Then she looked at him pointedly. "What?" he asked stupidly.

"Get your notebook out," she replied. "I can't have a best friend who can't do fifth grade math?"

"Gee, thanks," Percy said sarcastically, though he was really thinking, _how about a boyfriend who can't do fifth grade math? _He mentally smacked himself, reminding himself that this was _Annabeth _he was talking about. His best friend. He can't have these kind of feelings about his best friend. _Who clearly doesn't like you back, _his heart seems to remind him. Suddenly his day was a lot more dull.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Earth to Percy? Are you alive?"

"Oh, right," he said quickly. "I got lost in my thoughts. ADHD, you know." Annabeth nodded slowly, but was looking at him weirdly. Percy quickly grabbed his notebook and slammed it open on the table.

"Right, tutoring," Annabeth said, as if she forgot what she was doing momentarily. "I thought I would need a way to motivate you, so I baked these last night." She pulled out a zip lock bag filled with... blue cookies! Percy felt his excitement grow. Usually, Annabeth wasn't strong in the kitchen, but since she and Percy baked them so many times, she became an expert in the cookie section. "You get one for every five questions you answer," she explained, and Percy pouted.

"For every two questions," he argued.

"Four," Annabeth countered. Percy pouted, giving her his baby seal face. Annabeth groaned and looked away. "Okay, fine. Every _three _questions," she compromised. "No more, no less." Percy grinned at her excitedly.

"That's fine with me," he agreed.

Annabeth pulled out some handwritten papers filled with math problems, and Percy cocked his eyebrow suspiciously. "Something tells me you planned all of this before hand," he said. Annabeth rolled her eyes and shoved the papers across the paper.

"No duh," she responded. "Do you think I could just pull math problems and blue cookies out of nowhere?"

"I don't know," he grinned. "You're Annabeth. You can do anything." Annabeth rolled her eyes _again, _but Percy didn't miss the blush on her cheeks. He beamed at her happily, and began working on the papers.

By the time two hours had past, Percy had already finished half of the batch. Annabeth grinned this time, checking his work. "All correct this time, Seaweed Brain," she said. "You're improving. Man, you must _really _love my cookies." Percy gave her his _'no duh' _expression and took his paper back, scanning it up and down with pride.

"Yeah, it was a lot easier than expected," he replied. "You're a really good teacher. Mr. Boone just drones on and on about kittens in class or something... I guess he doesn't really teach."

"Mr. Boone is a great teacher," Annabeth replied, smirking. "You're just asleep in class all the time, Genius. And don't forget, you're still doing fifth grade math." Percy pouts and lies down, putting his head in her lap.

"Don't rub that in," he complains. "It stings."

"I know it does," she replied easily. "Now, are you ready for more problems? We can finally move on to sixth grade problems."

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked her. "I mean, you've been trying to get me to learn math concepts for two hours straight."

"I'm not-" she stops herself, falling silent for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I am," she said finally. Percy laughs and sits back up, propping his head on her shoulder casually. "You should eat some cookies," he said. "I mean, you baked them anyway."

"Yeah I did," Annabeth said, grabbing the zip lock bag so suddenly Percy's head fell off her shoulder. He watched in amusement as Annabeth grabbed the first cookie she felt and basically crammed it in her mouth out of hunger. Most guys would find this unattractive, but Percy found it adorable how eager she was. She ate one cookie after another, and Percy just sat there watching her like the creep he was.

Before they both knew it, the plastic bag was empty. Annabeth was sitting with her legs crossed and licking her fingers.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy asked. She looked up at him curiously. "You have crumbs on your mouth." He stiffled his laughter as she turned tomato red and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. "Here, let me get it," he offered.

Percy's hand wandered over to her mouth, his thumb moving to wipe the crumbs off the corner of her mouth. Suddenly, he noticed how her grey eyes shined so brightly, and how beautifully her blonde hair framed her face. Why didn't she let it down more often? It was so pretty like that. A burning sensation came over him, and suddenly...

His lips were on hers.

Percy was shocked by his own action, and he knew he was supposed to pull back, and then apologize repeatedly for his 'heat of the moment' actions (they were not 'heat of the moment' actions to him). But he just stayed there, kissing her the way he always dreamed of. Sparks erupted in his brain, and his stomach began to do somersaults.

She didn't respond, but that was okay.

When he pulled away, he came out of his magical fantasy, and had to face reality. The reality in which she didn't love him the way he did.

He looked at her, noticing how her eyes were opened wide, her jaw slack, staring at him in shock. Percy tried to get himself to apologize, but he didn't. He stayed silent, him staring at her, her staring back at him.

"Percy..." she whispered.

"S-sorry," he forced himself to say. "I-I was being really stupid a-and-"

He was interrupted by her kissing him again, and he fell back into his own little world of bliss. The world in which only he and Annabeth existed. And the world in which he knew that she loved him too. His lips moved against her's hungrily, and she responded this time.

When they pulled away, both of them were completely breathless.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "Y-you..." _Do you love me? _ He wanted to ask her that question so badly, but he couldn't get himself to say it. "You still have crumbs on your mouth," he blurted out stupidly. Annabeth just looked at him. Slowly, her lips cracked a small smile.

"I know," she grinned. "You have crumbs on your lips too," She moved her hand up to his jaw and wiped the crumbs away, trying hard not to laugh.

Percy seriously felt like now was the time to be serious, but he couldn't help himself. After everything that had happened... he burst into laughter along with Annabeth. Seriously, it seemed like nothing could be awkward between the two of them.

"Oh gods," Annabeth grinned. "I don't know why I'm laughing-sorry..?" Percy grinned at her.

"Nah, it's okay," he replied. "But you got to admit it, that was amazing." Annabeth smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

_"Someone's _ego's big," she responded, shoving him lightly. "Now don't think you're going to escape the wrath of my tutoring just because you're my boyfriend now." Percy raised his eyebrows when she said boyfriend. "What? You don't want me to be your girlfriend?" Annabeth smirked.

"Nah, I think I could settle with that," Percy replied. "Now, where were we?"

"Exponents," Annabeth said quickly. "Oh, and I _might _have eaten all the blue cookies, just saying." Percy just smiled and wrapped his harm around Annabeth, pulling her closer to him.

"That's okay," he said, staring at her like she was the most perfect person on the earth. "I think I found something _better _than blue cookies."


End file.
